


Numb What It Looks Like!

by KaisaSolstys



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion, Rebuild of Evangelion | Evangelion: New Theatrical Edition
Genre: Humor, M/M, Misunderstandings, yaaay for situational humor!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 23:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4282224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaisaSolstys/pseuds/KaisaSolstys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shinji's foot fell asleep. Kaworu tries to help him. Meanwhile, Asuka walks by the door.<br/>Special thanks to Daifuku bun, whose pin and needle legs gave me this inspiration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Numb What It Looks Like!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DaifukuBun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaifukuBun/gifts).



Shinji’s eyes were focused on the screen in front of him, brows furrowed in concentration as he refuses to let him mind glaze over from the overwhelming numbness of frustration mixed with exhaustion.

He can do this. He was making an effort to do well on the coming exam. He feels himself rarely motivated, even though he was equally resolute to _not_ think about what gave him such motivation, even though white hair, red eyes, and pale skin flashed though his mind.

 _No no no no no. Focus, Shinji!_ He berated himself, shaking his head before staring at the pages in front of him, even though the words blurred together and nothing seems to be able to stay in his already-crammed head space.

Heaving a sigh, Shinji decided that perhaps, now would be a good time to stop and take a break. He has been sitting in the same position for –Shinji turns to look at the clock by his lamp – three hours. Wow, this was the most he has ever been able to do. Imagine the things he could accomplish when properly motivated.

_No! Not thinking about that!_

Deciding to go for a walk, Shinji stretches out his legs and arm, feeling his muscles pulled taut before relaxing, then getting up – and promptly feel himself pulled downwards by gravity.

Blinking in confusion, Shinji stares at his legs uncomprehending before feelings of pins and needles began to spread upwards from his toes up to his hip.

“Ow ow ow!” Shinji winced.

Dammit, his leg had fallen asleep.

Wincing some more, Shinji sit up, and pulls his legs in front of him, massaging the limp limbs and trying to get circulation back into them.

It has been ten minutes and Shinji has just decided to give up on ever being able to feel his legs again, when someone knocks on his door.

“Come in,” Shinji calls in defeat, no longer caring if anyone sees him in his humiliating predicament, then quickly cursing himself for thinking so when the door opens and his white haired ~~gay space angel alien boyfriend~~ friend appears in the doorway, carrying a paper bag from the local bakery.

“Shinji! Misato says you’ve been studying really hard so I thought I’d come b-” Kaworu stares at Shinji in puzzlement, head tilted to the side slightly as if that would help him make sense of what he was seeing. “What are you doing? Is this what they call yoga?”

Shinji, already in a bad mood from the sharp pains jabbing in his legs and was in no mood for further humiliation, gives Kaworu a deadpan expression. “Oh yes, I’m working on my flexibility.” Sarcasm is the best line of defense, as they say.

“Oh!” Kaworu, whose understanding of human interaction was dense enough to smash through even the wall of such high defense. Truly an accomplishment, Shinji noted.

A silence stretched as the two stared at one another for a bit, neither knowing where to go with the conversation from there, before Shinji took pity on the both of them.

“My legs have fallen asleep.”

“That’s unfortunate.”

“Yes. Yes it is.” Shinji winced as another stab of pain went up his left leg. His fingers pressed down on the limb, massaging them to hurry the circulation.

“I think you should try standing up. It might get the feeling back quicker.”

Shinji shot his white-haired friend a look. Would he be on the ground still if that was possible?

“Oh right.” Kaworu put down the bag and went to help his friend.

Kaworu grabbed behind Shinji’s forearms while Shinji steady himself with hands on Kaworu’s shoulders. Kaworu pull the brunet up in a standing position, and almost immediately up to a standing position, making Shinji, not expecting the sudden motion, to fall forward.

“Whoa! Wait!” The protest came too late, and Shinji presses his hand down to try and stay balance, but unaided by his fallen-asleep legs, he was dead-weight to Kaworu, and end up pushing Kaworu backwards.

Kaworu, however strong he may be, can only hold so much weight before he starts to tip backwards, hands still gripping Shinji’s arms and pulling the brunette down with him.

The resulting crash of forehead collision, plus back-of-head collision with floor knocks Kaworu out flat cold, and Shinji, who is jarred by the sudden unexpected fall and smash, is dazedly attempting to get his bearing by resting his face in the crook of Kaworu’s neck, blinking rapidly.

_What..?_

As if Shinji couldn’t feel more humiliated by the turn of events, his thoughts were mirrored out loud by a feminine voice, pitched high from indignation and shock.

Pushing himself up the best he could, he turns his head to see Asuka and Rei standing outside his door, each holding paper bags from the pastry store nearby, and scandalized expression on their faces.

Well, Asuka’s face looked pinched and in pain, while Rei’s unperturbed expression remains… unperturbed, betrayed only by the rapid blinking of her eyes as if she couldn’t believe the information her eyes were directing to her brain.

Glancing down at his position, Shinji realize the cause for such reaction.

His arms were bracketing Kaworu’s head, knees on either side of Kaworu’s hips. They were chest to chest, and with the close proximity…from this angle, it looks like… looks like…

 _Oh no._ Shinji thought; face blooming a violent red at the revelation.

“Shinji,” Rei’s voice made Shinji turned back to their … audience, ready to refute whatever the blue-haired girl was about to confirm, only to have Rei gave Shinji a thumbs up. Then she turned and left, leaving behind a still-frozen Asuka, and a panicking Shinji.

“No, wait!” Finally finding his voice, Shinji tries to get up, only to be held still by a hand on his hips, and a groan from the prone form beneath him.

“Wha...? Shinji? What’s going on?” At least that’s what Shinji thinks Kaworu was trying to say, although the words came out more like misshapen mumbles.

The confused utterance seems to snap Asuka out of her daze, and she too, turns with a sneer and shuts the door with a bang, leaving with her last parting words:

“Put a sock on the door next time or something!”

A crushing silence fell over the remaining two in the room. One frozen in mortification, and the other in confusion at the odd request for the placement of footwear.

**Author's Note:**

> Wasn't what I had originally planned. It was going to be longer. And funnier. But this works, too, I guess.


End file.
